Une boîte de Chocolat
by Beauty-Life
Summary: La vie, c'est comme une boîte de chocolat, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. - Forrest Gump. - Et si ce dicton s'appliquait à leur vie ? OS entre H.P/R.W/H.G.


**Une boîte de Chocolat**

_Observant vos mines déconfites, je tenais à vous rassurer dès maintenant : Non, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fiction « Un repas chez les Weasleys », rassurez-vous, elle est en cours d'écriture, et devrait arriver sous peu ! Cet OS est simplement le fruit d'une inspiration éphémère, et j'ai décidé de la partager avec vous. Par ailleurs, je tenais a dédier cette fiction à ed13, une personne qui a su m'épauler tout au long de l'écriture de ma précédente fiction, et qui j'espère, appréciera ce petit « Hors-Série ». Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

Ronald Weasley nous résume en quelques mots ce que sont devenus Harry, Hermione et lui-même au cours de la bataille contre Voldemort.

_« La vie, c'est comme une boîte de chocolat, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. »_ J'apprécie tout particulièrement cette citation, pas vous ? Non, n'allez surtout pas me rétorquer que cette citation est aussi belle qu'attrayante, car à défaut d'être organisée autour du mot « Chocolat », elle n'en demeure pas moins véridique. Vous allez probablement me questionner sur le pourquoi du comment, et à ceci je vous répondrais simplement que vous avez mille fois raison. Certes, c'est stupide d'affirmer de tels propos, mais disons que moi, Ronald Bilius Weasley, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour relater les contes et légendes infantiles, et pourtant… Notre histoire a tout d'une légende.

Ne vous méprenez pas pour autant, nous ne nous considérons aucunement comme tels, bien au-delà des histoires célèbres et mythiques, nous étions encore à un âge où la maturité ainsi que la prudence ne furent pas les premières nécessités… Et je parle en toute connaissance de cause ! Et pourtant, ce que nous avons accompli, ensemble, pourrait être qualifié de « Péripétie Chevaleresque », bien que je ne saisisse pas totalement le sens de ces mots… Mais peu importe, me diriez-vous. Et je suis tout à fait en accord avec vos propos, bien que ceci pourrait être fortement intéressant, ce n'est pas le sujet de notre conversation. De plus, en ce qui concerne l'univers « moldu », je ne pourrais être votre guide, moi-même je ne parviens pas à assimiler les « progrès fulgurants » de leur « soi-disant » technologie ! Mais je m'égare, reprenons.

Nous étions trois. Harry, Hermione et moi-même. Trois face au plus terrible des adversaires qu'ils nous aient été donné d'affronter : Voldemort. Voldemort, lui-même. Présentement à mes propos, ce dernier est décédé, il y a deçà de nombreuses années, et à vrai dire, je ne vais pas déplorer une telle fin. Suite à la mort de Fred, ainsi que de multiples proches, je fus convaincu que l'agonie silencieuse de ses pères serait le seul châtiment adapté à l'ampleur de ses gestes ! Mais bon, je ne vais pas vous relater son histoire, ce serait bien trop fastidieux, cependant, sachez que ce dernier s'est immiscé au sein de l'existence d'Harry.

Harry Potter, le Survivant, une renommée légendaire pour un jeune homme qui n'étais encore qu'un bébé à l'instant où sa gloire fut érigée, à deux pas de la dépouille de ses défunts parents. Une gloire attisant de nombreuses convoitises, et je ne serais que trop bien placé vous en citer quelques exemples. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure des années, nous saisissions enfin l'impact d'une telle notoriété, et au revers d'innombrables événements, qui furent pour le moins horrifiants, nous reconnaissions enfin que vivre auprès d'Harry ne fut pas chose aisé. Alors envisager un instant, vivre au creux des entrailles de ce dernier ! Vous riez certainement, mais, le cours d'un temps, ce fut tout comme. A l'instar d'un frère, j'avais, plus que quiconque, conscience du poids reposant sur ses maigres épaules, et au dépit de ses démentis plus qu'incessants, j'entrevoyais, à la pénombre, ses véritables adages. Oui, vous savez, ces nuits, ces horribles nuits, que l'on pourrait dénoter comme étant cauchemardesques, où ses abois se mêlaient avidement à la sueur de son front. Et dire qu'il s'efforçait d'étouffer la véridicité de mes propos, s'affairant à me faire croire à l'avènement de nuits établies autour d'un mot : Le sommeil… Quel idiot ! Enfin, idiot, non. Harry était tout sauf idiot. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, il échafaudait, avec une très grande minutie, chacun de ses plans, (bien qu'étant habituellement suicidaires) tentant d'évincer à tous, le prix de ses actes.

Oui, Harry souhaitait plus que tout au monde nous protéger de ses déveines, et ceci même au péril de sa vie ! Est-ce un crime ? Non, plutôt un tort. Certes, Harry fut désigné communément sous le titre d'un « Grand Homme », mais à l'évidence, il était aussi sensible et émotif que vous et moi. Voyons, cesser donc d'écarquiller les yeux, je conçois que dans votre esprit, Harry fut représenté à la manière d'un héros, épargnant maintes de vies à la croisée d'un mangemort. Oui, mais n'oublions pas qu'avant d'être une légende, Harry fut un être humain. Un être humain, tourmenté par la mort de ses parents, traqué par un être sans moral, et qui au travers d'un doux sourire, niait promptement tout chagrin. Harry s'efforçait de paraître fort, notamment auprès des siens, et pourquoi donc me demanderiez-vous ? Pour l'honneur ? Je vous répondrais que non. Bien qu'à moult instants, j'eus la désagréable sensation d'être mis de côté, Hermione et moi avions finalement saisi la véritable nature de ses agissements. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'honneur, ni même de gloire, bien qu'immortelle puisse-t-elle être. Non, Harry avait besoin d'une famille, un point de repère, lui permettant de relever la tête, au mépris de l'adversité. Cette famille, il l'avait : Moi, Hermione, les Weasleys, Poudlard. A nous tous, nous étions une immense famille ! Et il le savait, tout autant que nous le savions.

Conscient qu'il pouvait, en toute occasion, compter sur notre soutien unanime, il tenait tout de même à préserver cette fratrie de tous méfaits, voilà pourquoi, il estimait préférable d'agir seul. Hermione et moi l'avons rapidement assimilé à sa manière d'être, et au travers de multiples péripéties, nous l'avons toujours, à notre manière, épauler, et ceci en toutes circonstances. Pudique, il n'osait pas se confier, mais nous le savions. Nous savions combien nous comptions à ses yeux. C'est par la suite que fut édifié les bases de notre extraordinaire et tumultueuse amitié. Une amitié scellée par la force d'un profond sentiment d'attachement, fréquemment mit à rude d'épreuve, mais qui pourtant, s'éternise depuis déjà de nombreuses années. Nous en sortions toujours, ensemble et unis face à l'adversité. Et pourtant…

Moi et ma maladresse, tout aussi légendaires que les innombrables exploits d'Harry, furent un compagnon inéluctable de notre route, rendant occasionnellement les choses légèrement plus compliqués… Je vous vois déjà venir ! Certes, je peux me montrer entêté, émotif et légèrement impulsif, mais cela fait-il de moi un abruti fini ? Il est vrai que, l'espace d'un instant, je songeais encore avec la plus grande des assiduités à cette éventualité. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, de par les allusions perpétuelles d'une certaine personne à mon égard, dont je ne citerais évidemment pas le nom, par peur de représailles… Dire qu'à une époque, je ne me serais pas laisser marcher sur les pieds avec une telle facilité !

Mais bon, pour en revenir à mes propos, non seulement je me sentais continuellement abêti, mais par-dessus le marché, je fus persuader de mon inutilité au sein de cette aventure ! Je ne saurais vous citer le nombre de fois où j'eus l'impression d'être tout simplement mit de côté… Et en toute honnêteté, j'abhorrais cette « pseudo » étiquette d'arriéré superflu ! Alors non, désormais, et tenez le-vous pour dit, personne ne peux se permettre de me désigner sous cette grossière appellation ! Certes, je suis de temps à autre un peu maladroit, mais foi de Weasley, j'ai combattu aux côtés d'Harry, vaincu Voldemort, alors moi aussi, je mérite, et tout à mon honneur, mon titre de « héros » ! Oh je vous vois une nouvelle fois écarquiller les yeux, (Du moins, je l'espère), mais non, vous vous méprenez une fois encore ! Je ne souhaite pas être le héros légendaire, admiré et acclamé de tous. Oh non, je n'ai que faire de tout cela, mes cheveux fauve supportent bien assez déjà les regards suspicieux, ainsi que les farces de mauvais goûts d'une certaine jeune fille…

Non, je souhaitais seulement devenir un héros, un héros pour moi-même. Ma volonté fut de me prouver, ainsi qu'à mes proches, qu'au dépit de mes maigres capacités émotionnelles, je pouvais être capable d'accomplir quelque chose d'éminent ! Alors certes, je ne suis pas le grand héros de l'histoire… Mais j'ai acquis bien plus qu'une célébrité : Une confiance. Oui, une confiance, en moi, et en mes proches. Une confiance qui m'a permis d'épauler Harry, de combattre Voldemort, et de conquérir le cœur de celle que j'aimais… Hermione.

Oui, nous y voilà. Alors oui, ce ne fut pas chose aisé que d'obtenir, ne serait-ce que l'amitié de cette princesse, je vous l'accorde ! Oui, par la même occasion, je peux vous certifier que vivre sous le même toit que cette Miss ne fut pas toujours une partie de plaisir ! Mais vous savez, au fur et à mesure des années, j'ai su l'arborer sous un autre œil. Un nouvel œil, bien discordant de mes premières impressions… _Une petite peste_, voilà la manière dont je la singularisais à onze ans. Mais, vous savez, à cet âge-là, nous sommes si stupides, je veux dire, bien plus qu'aujourd'hui ! Et pourtant…

Si je pouvais vous décrire combien cette jeune femme est en tout point merveilleuse, et bien je crois que, par peur d'une éventuelle convoitise, j'envisagerais de me taire ! Eh oui, Hermione est réellement une personne merveilleuse. Occasionnellement, je me souviens, non sans une pointe d'amusement, combien ses manies autoritaires et assidus m'exaspérait, ainsi que sa détestable habilité afin d'obtenir, et ceci de tout temps, gain de cause. Et pourtant, ce sont ces petits détails qui ont fait de cette jeune fille, ma femme. Encore aujourd'hui, quand je la charrie sur son attachement inconditionnel pour les livres, ou l'épie simplement dans son sommeil, je vois en elle la petite fille, qui depuis l'enfance, n'a cessé de faire vibrer mon cœur. Cette petite fille, qui malgré l'adversité, a toujours su se montrer forte, et recourir à ses innombrables connaissances, et ceci afin de nous sortir de toute sorte de situations !

Vous savez, pendant longtemps, j'ai songé, à tort évidemment, que cette petite fille n'avait pas de cœur, et qu'en travers de son inéducable savoir, elle méprisait foncièrement son entourage. Mais en réalité, j'ai découvert, bien qu'hasardeusement, qu'au travers de ses allures hautaines et quinteuses, Hermione pouvait faire preuve d'une immense compassion, se liant adroitement à son habilité à trouver les mots adaptés à chaque situations. D'un intense dévouement, cette dernière se gardait à l'esprit la distinction d'une certaine simplicité, ne négligeant pas pour autant les autres, soucieuse de leur apporter une part de bonheur, souvent au mépris du sien. Eh oui, sous sa carapace de femme accomplie et de petite fille modèle, se cachait en réalité le cœur d'une enfant meurtrit par les événements, s'efforçant de paraître forte, mais qui n'en demeurait pas moins émotive. A l'instant même où j'ai pu entrevoir les multiples stigmates sentimentales d'Hermione, je me fis pour promesse que plus jamais elle n'aurait à souffrir, ni pour elle, ni pour les autres, et que peu importe les événements à venir, je serais toujours là, à ses côtés.

Je sais ce que vous pensez désormais. Comment, malgré nos fâcheuses et incessantes altercations, nous parvenons encore à nous côtoyer, sans amorcer une nouvelle émeute ? Eh bien, je vous dirais simplement que, malgré une certaine coalition dans vos propos, j'adhère néanmoins à ma propre vision des choses. Je m'explique : Il est vrai qu'Hermione et moi sommes extrêmement divergents, et ceci à tout niveau. Cependant, malgré ces nombreuses disparités, j'ai su trouver en elle cette parcelle de moi-même, qui à la violence des événements, semblait peu à peu s'enfreindre, me dénuant de toute notion d'euphorie, acquise depuis déjà fort longtemps. Oui, vous savez, cette parcelle de moi-même, dont elle seule avait le secret, et qui quelque part, m'a permis d'affronter le décès de mes aînés. Alors pourrions-nous être qualifiés de complémentaires ? Je vous répondrais que non. Hermione et moi ne sommes pas complémentaires, nous sommes bien plus que cela : Nous ne formons qu'une seule et même personne. Certes, c'est assez absurde de visualiser notre relation de cette manière, alors laissez-moi vous certifier, une fois encore, que notre relation est construite autour d'un mot : L'amour. Alors oui, notre vie n'est pas parfaite, souvent aliénée autour de nombreuses discordes et autres contrariétés, néanmoins, elle est aussi, et pour ma plus grande joie, scellée par de multiples instants de conciliations et nombreuses preuves affectives. Et voyez-vous, ce sont ces petites bagatelles anodines, qui ont fait qu'à nos yeux, notre à vie à tout d'une existence parfaite.

Alors oui, je vous l'affirme, non sans une immense fierté : Hermione est la femme parfaite ! Par ailleurs, si j'avais eu la possibilité de me lier d'amour avec elle, et ceci bien avant notre mariage, et bien je pense que, sans aucune hésitation, je l'aurais fait, de peur qu'on me la pique sous le nez ! Mais bon, rassurez-vous, le charme Weasley eu rapidement raison d'elle, me permettant de la garder à mes côtés… Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes heureux, autant en ménage qu'en camaraderie, car Harry, Hermione et moi sommes toujours en contact. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes me diriez-vous ! Et bien non, il est impossible de modifier une habitude qui perdure depuis près de quinze ans, et qui n'ai pas près de s'estomper ! Une amitié sincère et durable, n'est-ce pas ça réellement le bonheur ? Un ami, une femme, une famille… Notre vie a tout d'idyllique, à la manière de ce dicton, qui résume en quelques mots notre quotidien actuel.

Alors oui, notre existence est éphémère, tout aussi incertaine que le sont nos rencontres, mais unies face à l'adversité, l'avenir n'a qu'à nous tendre les bras, tout comme Hermione, qui à cet instant, me tend une délicieuse boîte de chocolat, esquissant un ravissant sourire, ce sourire que j'aime tant, et qui fait de moi, un homme conquit.

Me revoilà pour un OS pour le moins atypique, imaginé le temps d'une nuit, et rédigé autour d'une citation, tirée du film « Forest Gump », un film que j'apprécie tout particulièrement ! Alors d'ores et déjà, je tenais à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour cette absence prolongée, qui en tout honnêteté, est fortement liée à mon « Absence » de moral. Peut-être est-ce dû à la rentrée, je l'ignore… Quoiqu'il en soit, je tenais à remercier les personnes qui ont pris la peine de me donner leurs avis sur le chapitre 5 de ma fiction « Un repas chez les Weasleys » ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cet OS, en espérant qu'il saura trouver d'heureux conciliants ! Sur ce, bonne journée à tous ! **Beauty-Life **:)


End file.
